1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional Zener diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
TVS (Transient Voltage Suppressor) devices are known for absorbing transient overvoltage, ESD (Electrostatic Discharge), noise, etc. TVS devices can be composed of various devices and, in general, employ devices having a structure in which a pair of diodes is connected in reverse series. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,999A.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,999A discloses a diode with an nppn layered structure including an n+ type substrate, a p− layer formed in a surficial portion of the substrate, a p+ layer formed in a surficial portion of the p− layer, and an n+ layer formed in a surficial portion of the p+ layer.